kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Base
Base is a Keyblade wielder and is an active protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Base was born into what is called by most as a "Lavish Lifestyle". Fortunately, such was he born into, however, unfortunately, he did not actually live in such luxury; as far back as he can remember, anyway. His family was once wealthy, but within four years of his birth, he Nobles of a noble stature had sunk to a state of destitution that left them with little. Such was the life Sebastian Noble grew up in. Granted, his family eventually did recover some and they lived comfortably for many years in their ancient family home, but not quite so much more than or even close to Upper-Middle Class. His mother Patricia and his father Collin were both teachers of different arts. Patricia taught Elementary Music, as the model of youthful beauty and kindness of heart, and Collin taught High School Dramatics, a histrionic fellow who was given to a rather bold eccentricity. Both of these schools of thought flourished within Base as he transitioned from grade to grade. In a city atmosphere like Theate Base would in fact require all the skills of art his parents taught him. He used these skills just about everyday after school once he reached Middle School around the age of 12; he visited the local music store "Dean's List" with religious fervor and regularity, and his singular maturity and display of ability in the arts won him the favor of Dean Waiter, the proprietor of the establishment. It was this middle-age, childless ever-lasting bachelor who taught Base how to play just about every wind, brass, string and percussion instrument under the sun where Patricia had stopped at what she knew about piano and guitar. In time, Base became a true virtuoso, and no sheet of music, for any instrument that could be tossed at him, daunted him. He thrived on stagecraft and musicianship; it was his lifeblood. Dean would become Uncle Dean, in the honorary sense, and a frequent dinner guest at the humble Noble apartment in lower Potsdam Street, Theate City. It could be said, even though Base was admired as much as he was met with derision over his intelligence and abilities, he was happy with his life, despite having virtually no friends outside of the few adults he knew. He was a loner throughout High School as well, excelling further than even Waiter had imagined Base could acheive. He was cast in leading parts as well as supporting roles for novel character bits, and Base was the star pupil not only in the classroom but in the band room as well. He continued on this way, steadily growing less and less happy. As he had no friends, his manner started to descend into a morose frequency, which was strengthened by his growing passion for music, which evolved into searches for truth and pain and love. As he grew older, only in the span of a few years, artistic integrity had taken its toll and given its benefits to young Base. Then... the key showed up. In his search for light and truth, penning lyrics and writing melodies based around his daily life, a fire erupted within him that brought to him the power of the Keyblade. At first, he tried to hide it, keeping the secret of his summonable weapon to himself for a year, until his own call to action shortly after he turned seventeen. Heartless and Unversed began to flood Theate, and Base was cast off in the midst of battling the threats that fateful day when he was caught at home unaware. To say he was cast off was in the sense that his last memory of his Homeworld was a fade to black. It felt as if moments after closing his eyes as the strange beasts started to bury and suffocate him, he awoke in a tower, and, being of the inquistive sort, started looking around. He started in the room he had awakened in: it was small and compact, with a lime carpet and soft yellow cement walls. The bed had blue sheets with white stars of varying sizes dispersed across the area of the material, and the woodwork was wonky-shaped and nearly the same hue of the walls, but sand-colored instead of yellow. He searched and searched within the room, and truly, that was where his destiny as a Keyblade weilder would start to unfold... Story For the whole story, follow the link:"Based Forward" Pachyderm Parade *Base lands on Pachyderm Parade in the midst of a battle under the big top. *Base gives young Relena an impromptu pep talk in following her dreams, while also being introduced to Shapur and Krowley. *Base and the two other Keyblade Wielders find Dumbo the Elephant drunken and emotionally unstable and a panicked Timothy the Mouse, as a Pink Elephant Parade starts above! Base takes out the first five. In the end, Base wound up taking out 25 of the 50 Elephants. *Following the battle, it was discovered that Dumbo had gone missing; starting out alone, Base went off to find him. He was soon joined by Shapur whilst surveying the area. *A crow named Jim swooped overhead and introduced himself to Base, Krowley, and Shapur, pointing out the lost Dumbo, with Timothy in his cap, high up in a beam. *Heartless like Aeroplanes and Air Soldiers show up, and, being rash, Base leaps right into the offense in order to Defend Jim, Dumbo, and Timothy. Later, Base realizes he needs to use his Keyblade's Glider abilities to fight and proceeds to take the offense inside Dumbo's cap, taking on waves of Air Soldiers. *As Base dealt with Heartless foes by means of physical onslaught and recently acquired thunder magic, as new Keyblader came into the ring: Beuce. Following the battle, Base met Beuce and decided he liked the young fellow, despite being distrustful of everyone he'd yet come into contact with. *With the Heartless cleared, the notion of Dumbo's acenscention is further delved into. Base doubts the idea Dumbo just flew up until the idea itself is voiced by Jim Crow. At that point, Base started to hope that Dumbo could, as that would vindicate the young elephant and his large ears. *The Party, including Base, helped push Dumbo off the high rise edge to discover that Dumbo could actually fly. When Dumbo gleefully came back around the bend, Base jumped from the ledge willingly to land in Dumbo's yellow cap. He yelled in triumph at the top of his lungs, offering the same thrill to the others; Beuce was the only one to take up the offer, but missed. Fortunately, Beuce landed in the cream pie below. *When Relena came rushing into the tent to alert the party of a Heartless monster wreaking havoc on the Ringmaster, Base rushed along with the others to take on the powerful Trickster. Using keen tactical skills, Base aided the party with Cures and Potions as well as dealing decent damage on the foe. *With the Trickster defeated and the Keyhole locked by Beuce, Base and the others disappeared in a flash of glittering light. *In limbo between worlds, Base awoke in a dingy room to be met with a mysterious voice, and then a familiar one: Benny from Pleasure Island. Benny and Base caught up while his conciousness had been called inside the book he carried as a gift from the good fairy Merryweather, Base's physical self flew through time and space. Castle of Dreams *Base arrived in the Castle of Dreams along with all Keyblade wielders from the Outback and Baker Street Worlds. They were all in the Royal ballroom, faced by Vanitas across from them all. He introduced himself to the Keyblader named Flora, and equipped the Ferris Gear for himself. Personality He is quite histrionic and musical, with a controlled flamboyance. He has the artist flair that defines the greats of the Arts, but his pride is not exceptionally great.Base is a hero at heart with a penchant for solitude that defines him in the way that he usually has no friends; he is shunned for his intelligence. He imagines himself a knight errant and is an avid book reader. He is mature for his age, owing to years of being kicked around. He keeps mostly to himself, save for when he performs, at which point he endeavors to entertain the best he can. He can't get enough of instruments and stagecraft, owing the world to be his stage, he has a penchant for costume and disguise, going so far as to change his voice beyond recognition to complete the deception. He is stand-offish off stage, and spends most of his time singing and writing music. He has a wide variety of tastes in music and frequently plays tracks of his favorite artists. What's most important to you? My Music, and what I create What do you want outta life? To Make people feel my music What are you afraid of? A Loveless Life Appearance Standing at 5'8" (173 cm) and weighing 114 lbs. (53 kg) he is incredibly limber and lean. He wears long-sleeved button up shirts with a selection of dark pallets that are tailor made to fit his lean form, wearing a grey shirt underneath that shows because of the top buttons always being unbuttoned. His pants are simply form-fitting jeans he wears with a black belt and his shoes are black sharp-toed dress shoes. His black hair is very lightly dabbled with a few blond strands, cut in a Caesar style. His hazel eyes are of the Wolf variety according to the Chinese Face reading style. He has a long face like the late actor Vincent Price, with a Roman bridge and slight bulb tip ever so slightly tilted to the right. His limbs, fingers, toes, and neck are likewise long. His muscular structure is surprisingly well-formed, despite it being compact due to his ectomorphic and light-boned frame. Abilities *High Jump (Equipped) *Magic Lock-On (Equipped) *Combo (Equipped) *Dodge Roll (Equipped) *EXP Writer I (Equipped) *Item Boost *Guard *Aerial Sweep *Blend Skills Physical * Magical * Cure * Thunder * Stop * Blizzard * Aqua Splash (Equipped Skill Command) * Summon: Dumbo * Summon: 3 Caballeros * Summon: fairy godmother Other *Reluctancy Equipment Keyblades * Kingdom Key * Ferris Gear * Unbound (Equipped) * Frolic Flame Accessories *White Fang (Equipped) Items *Potion (Equipped) *Hi-Potion *Ether *Balloon Letter *Hi-Ether *Pheonix Down (Equipped) Trivia *His name is partially based off of the musical instrument "Bass". However, his history goes back as far as the user who portrays him. When first conceived as a character, Base was first written as a Nobody in the standard Organization XIII fanfic character sense. His title "Sebax" was created by using the first four letters of the given name "Sebastian" and placing the customary "X" somewhere in; in this case, at the very end. However, in order to keep with the custom of how Organization Names are made, the four letters "S-E-B-A" were switched around when it was realized he needed an original name and that "Seba" was missing "stian". The result was "B-A-S-E" due to its musical-sounding quality, as Sebax was a Nobody given dominion over sound. *Base and Sebax are both a frequently used Original character by the kh-vids user formerly known as BaseSebastian and known currently as Sebax. Though the last name changes from RP to RP, and story to story, the character remains much the same as ever when first concepted. *Base is based off of the look and personality of his creator. *The user who writes for Base refuses to use Stock Photos to help visualize his character. Instead, Base and/or Sebax is typically handdrawn by the author, usually in a black an white fashion. Items earned Overall: *Potion x2 *Hi-Potion x1 *Mega-Potion x0 *Ether x1 *Hi-Ether x1 *Mega-Ether x *Elixir x0 *Balloon Letter x1 *Phoenix Down x1 Category:Characters